Day & Night
by MiNiCandyCaKe
Summary: Yami's life couldn't get any better. He was at his dream university, had amazing friends, and a wonderful girlfriend. What happens when he meets a young man at a cafe?
1. Chapter 1

**Day and Night**

 **Chapter 1**

The soft clacking sounds of shoes walking on concrete sounded through the silent morning. The young man strode toward the line of buildings that led to the one and only Domino City. The autumn wind blew through his spiked hair gently, swaying the blonde, black, and red strands of hair. He was dressed in a white V-neck and dark blue jeans held up by a black belt, covered by a jet black coat and a red scarf that flew out behind him. The man was staring down at his black combat boots as he walked down the sidewalk toward a quaint little café that he frequented.

The young adult was named Yami Sennen. He was a 21-year-old student at the well-known University of Domino. Yami had an exceptional life: He had the best group of friends anyone could ask for, a great education, and a caring, loving girlfriend whose name was Mai Valentine. Though recently, his schoolwork has been piling up and he has been trying his best to finish every single one with every ounce of effort he had in him. Unfortunately, the work has been getting to him, and he grew a habit of staying up late and lacking sleep. He stayed in his room for the majority of the time, which meant that he couldn't see his girlfriend or his friends.

Yami sighed. He needed to make it up to Mai soon, or else she was going to get upset. Next thing he knew, he arrived at the café, named " _Orchid Café_ ". Yami placed a tanned hand on the handle and pulled. Warm air wafted over him, the chime of a bell sounded, and he shivered in delight. The air outside was freezing him to death. He hurried inside and looked around. The café had orchid colored walls (hence the name), and mahogany tables surrounded by chairs made of birch. Tiny vases filled with orchids sat in the middle of every table, giving the place a comforting aura. Only a few people resided in the café, and Yami breathed a sigh of relief. The morning traffic was over, it seemed.

Yami walked the line of space leading to the counter. He arrived at the cash register and saw a person with their back turned to him. He assumed they were fixing an order.

"H-Hello?" Yami asked. The young figure whirled around, and Yami's crimson eyes widened. The little boy looked almost like him! He had blonde bangs with a little curl shaped like a lightning bolt covering some of his forehead (unlike Yami). He had black spiked hair outlined in purple, and his eyes were amethyst colored, big and innocent-looking.

He was dressed in the usual café worker uniform: A white T-shirt with blue jeans and a purple apron.

Yami couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Sir? Did you need something?" Yami heard a pleasant-sounding voice in his ears. He blinked and he was snapped out of his daze. The man was looking at him with a confused glaze in his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Yami rubbed his forehead in embarrassment.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Mind telling me what you'd like?" He asked, placing his hands on the counter gently.

"I'd like a cup of black coffee." Yami responded, still confused about his behavior earlier. What happened to him? He hadn't felt so strongly about a person before...

 _What am I doing?_ Yami thought, angrily. _I already have a girlfriend. And last I checked, I was straight…Right?_

"You're doing it again…"

Yami looked up so quickly, the worker thought he was going to snap his neck.

"Argh, sorry." Yami murmured, looking away slightly.

"…Is everything alright?" The man put down the black pen he was holding on the counter and paid his full attention to Yami.

"Well…It's just…I don't know what's happening to me. My emotions just started getting all weird as soon as I saw you." Yami explained, staring into the man's purple orbs.

"Really?" The man asked, seemingly interested. He placed his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah…I don't know why. I shouldn't be feeling this way..."

"Why not?"

"I have already found someone."

"Hm..." The man murmured. "If it makes you feel any better, that happens to me sometimes, um…sir…?"

"Oh, the name's Yami Sennen." Yami said. "Mind telling me yours?"

"Sure. My name's Yugi. Yugi Mutou." Yugi replied, smiling softly.

"Ah, that's a beautiful name." Yami grinned back. "It means game, right?"

"You got it." Yugi laughed a little. Yami was entranced by the man's gorgeous laugh. It sounded as beautiful as the melody of wind chimes.

"Oh, what was that about you relating to my problem? Do you have a specific someone as well?" Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded. "Engaged and happy." Yugi raised his left hand, revealing a shiny, golden ring.

"You have a fiancé?" Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Yugi set his hand back down. He picked up the pen again. "Now, how about we get that order of yours going? What cup size do you want it in?"

"Tall."

"Alright then, Mr. Sennen. I'll call out your name as soon as it's finished." Yugi said, writing down Yami's name on the cup.

Yami nodded and left to sit down on a chair to wait. He watched Yugi move gracefully behind the counter, getting his cup of black coffee.

Maybe he should come to this café more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day and Night**

 **Chapter 2**

Yami stared up at the dull white ceiling of his dorm room. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Yugi out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy! He turned his head to his left to check his digital clock. The numbers 12:45 A.M. flashed at him and he groaned.

"Maybe you just need a walk, Yami. You need the exercise anyway." Yami said to himself. He slowly sat up and stretched before walking over to his wooden drawer. He pulled out a dark gray shirt and a pair of jeans. As he dressed, he gazed at the mirror, reminding himself of the young man. He slapped his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You need to stop! You have a girlfriend, dammit!" Yami exclaimed. He stormed out of the bathroom and went to the coat rack to grab a gray sweater and his black combat boots. Next thing he knew, he was outside his dorm room and in the hallway. He sighed as he walked down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the 'down' arrow and watched the silver doors slide shut. All the while, he checked his phone. It was only 58 degrees outside; he would be fine. As the doors opened, he stepped out and looked around. No one was out. Good. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

He stepped out into the cold air. He closed his eyes and took it all in. Then, he opened his eyes and blinked. He didn't know where to go.

"I guess I'll just go wherever then." Yami murmured as his feet walked in the direction of Domino's Park.

Yami pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone to listen to some music. He smiled in content as he wandered through the streets of Domino. Soon enough, he arrived at the park.

"Well, it is a nice night…I guess I'll take a walk through here."

Yami strode through the quiet area, taking in his surroundings. Lampposts lined the sidewalk, with the occasional bench. Orange, gold, and red fell from trees, covering Yami's way like rose petals on the aisle during a wedding. The pond reflected the moonlight, making it shimmer white. Flower beds were sprinkled here and there, and the occasional pedestrian walked by. The park was the definition of peaceful.

As Yami walked through the park, he noticed the wooden gazebo. He smiled, remembering that that gazebo was where he and Mai talked for the first time. Where they had their first date. Where they always hung out.

He walked up the stairs of the lit-up gazebo to find out that the gazebo wasn't abandoned. His eyes widened in shock to see Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced up from his sketchbook to see Yami. "Yami? What are you doing here this late?" Yugi closed his sketchbook and placed the pencil on his ear.

"I should be asking you that!" Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I was here to take a breather. Staying inside buildings all day isn't really that fun."

"You work at the café full time?" Yami questioned.

"What? Oh, no. I work at the café part-time. I work the morning shift, around 9:00 AM." Yugi explained. "I have classes to take, you know."

"You go to a university as well?"

"Yeah. Domino University. You go there too, I assume?"

"How'd you know?" Yami looked bewildered. Yugi giggled and pointed to Yami's sweater. The Domino University logo was stitched onto it.

"That's how." Yugi chuckled once more as Yami's face reddened slightly.

"…I knew that." Yami murmured. He sat down next to Yugi. "Anyway, what were you drawing in there?" Yami gestured toward the black sketchbook.

"This? Well…It's not very interesting." Yugi stroked the smooth cover with a pale thumb.

"I'll be the judge of that. May I see it?" Yami asked, looking into Yugi's eyes. Yugi tried to resist, but soon gave up and handed Yami the sketchbook.

Yami flipped open the cover to see a beautifully sketched picture of Domino Park. He glanced up to see that the picture looked exactly like the real thing.

"This is amazing, Yugi! I don't know why you're saying that this 'isn't very interesting', this is exquisite!" Yami flipped through the pages more, gazing in amazement at the wonderfully drawn artworks.

"Now you're just being polite." Yugi rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

Yami then found a picture that captured his interest.

"Is this…the Dark Magician?" Yami looked up at Yugi, holding up the book to show the picture of the Duel Monsters card, Dark Magician.

"You play Duel Monsters too?" Yugi's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Of course! It's my favorite game. In fact, this guy is my favorite card." Yami smiled.

"What a coincidence because Dark Magician is my favorite card too." Yugi chuckled.

"Haha, it's nice to finally find someone who shares the same interest as me." Yami smiled.

"Same here. My fiancé isn't really interested in Duel Monsters, so it's kind of hard to talk to her about this stuff." Yugi responded.

"She doesn't like Duel Monsters?"

"Nah. She's interested in dancing and music." Yami gave Yugi the black book back, and Yugi set it down next to him.

"Your fiancé…What's her name?" Yami asked, giving Yugi a look of curiosity.

"Her name's Tea Gardner. We both go to Domino University, though we don't really have any classes together." Yugi replied, smiling at the thought of his soon-to-be wife.

"Ah. I think I've heard of her. She's in my government class, I believe." Yami said, leaning back.

"Ah, is that so? Is she doing okay in there?" Yugi questioned.

"I think so…" Yami murmured. For some reason, his heart ached. He didn't know why he was feeling so…disappointed.

"That's good to know. I would hate to hear that something happened to her." Yugi grinned.

"Yeah…Where is Tea anyway? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Yami glanced at Yugi, taking in the man's pools of amethyst.

"No, she's out with a friend of hers right now. And she doesn't really like being outside for long periods of time." Yugi explained.

"Really? Why not?"

"She's more of the indoor person." Yugi smiled. "You never told me anything about Mai. Could you tell me about her?"

Yami stared at Yugi. "Why are you so interested?"

"I thought it was only fair. I told you about my lover, you should tell me about yours."

Yami pondered this for a second. "Good point. Alright well, what would you like to know about her?"

"Well…Does she go to Domino University?" Yugi asked.

"No, she doesn't. She already has a job as a receptionist at Kaiba Corp." Yami explained, laying his arms on the railing.

"Kaiba Corp? Wow, I heard that place has good pay." Yugi stared in disbelief.

"Yep. She's saving money so we can get a house together."

"What about you? Do you have a job as well?"

"…No. Mai told me to keep up with my studies."

"Ah. What do you want to be when you finish studying here?"

Yami glanced at the roof of the gazebo. "I aspire to be a lawyer."

"Really? That's a tough job."

"I know, but it helps pay the bills."

"…Is that the only reason you want to be a lawyer?" Yugi looked at Yami, a sad gleam in his eyes. Yami noticed this, but brushed it off.

"Pretty much." Yami shrugged.

Yugi stayed quiet.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You don't…want to help people?" Yugi asked quietly, looking up into Yami's ruby eyes.

"Help people?" Yami repeated.

"Yeah. You know, the reason why I want to become a doctor is so I can help people get better. I want to help them go on with their lives, not to let them end it so…so early…" Yugi explained.

"O-Oh…I never thought about that."

"Not a lot of people do. It's always about the money." Yugi replied coldly.

"S-Sorry about that, Yugi."

"It's nothing to apologize for, it's your life, not mine." Yugi stood up. "Anyways, I have to go. If I don't get home before Tea, she's going to wonder where I went."

"I understand…I'll see you tomorrow." Yami waved as Yugi walked away.

Yami sat on the bench, feeling guilt build up inside him. He hadn't meant to hurt Yugi! He sighed.

 _Yami, you're such an idiot._ He thought. He placed a hand on the bench and felt something hard brush against his fingertips. He looked to the side and saw Yugi's sketchbook.

"Oh shit…Yugi forgot his sketchbook." Yami picked up the book and stood up.

"I don't know where he lives…" Yami murmured to himself, looking around, hoping to find Yugi somewhere. But the young man has seemingly left the park already.

"I guess I'll give it to him tomorrow." Yami said, carrying the book in his arms as he walked off the platform of the gazebo.

As Yami walked with the sketchbook in tow, he felt calm and warm inside.

Just what was Yugi doing to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day & Night 3**

 **Chapter 3**

Yami stretched thoroughly as he stood from his chair. He has been at his desk for almost 5 hours, and it was taking a toll on his body. He sighed in content, and made his way to his bathroom.

As he walked, he noticed the black sketchbook Yugi had left behind last night. He remembered what Yugi had said.

" _Not a lot of people do. It's always about the money."_

Did Yami really sound that selfish?

Yami pondered this as he twisted the doorknob of the bathroom door and walked in, preparing for his shower.

Yugi stared at the television in front of him with rage as he clutched his legs close to his chest. He was such an idiot! When he arrived home last night, he had realized that he had forgotten to retrieve his sketchbook back from Yami! He couldn't go back to the park then; it was too late. Instead, he decided to just stay home and sleep.

When he had come to the park in search of his sketchbook, in hopes of finding it in the gazebo. Of course, luck wasn't on his side. His sketchbook was gone. Yugi sighed. He still had a little bit of hope that maybe Yami had taken it.

He heard the bedroom open and close. Yugi looked up to see his girlfriend walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Yugi." Tea walked over to the beige couch where Yugi resided and sat next to him, planting a kiss on his pale cheek.

"Hey darling." Yugi snuggled into the crook of Tea's neck. Tea noticed something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" She pushed Yugi away gently as she looked into his eyes. Yugi remained quiet, but then sighed as he knew there was no way to escape her question.

"My sketchbook…I left it at the park last night on accident, and I couldn't find it this morning."

"…It's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no…I'm sorry baby." Tea hugged her fiancé close, showing her sympathy. Even though she didn't really understand why Yugi was interested in art and was so close with his sketchbook, she still felt sorry for him. "How about I make you a chocolate sundae to make you feel better?"

"You can always try…" Yugi smiled at her attempt to make him happy.

Tea giggled. "Ok then, I'll be right back." She replied. Before she got off the couch, she kissed Yugi on the lips. Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Yugi stared back at the television. It was playing his favorite show, but he just wasn't into it today. Next thing he knew, his thoughts wandered off, and he ended up thinking about Yami.

Yami placed his hands inside his black coat, trying to keep himself as warm as possible. He had decided to take a walk to _"Orchid Café"_ to get a latte. He needed something to ease his mind a little. He also had a little spark of hope, wanting to see Yugi again, to apologize for his words, and return his sketchbook.

He clutched the book in his arms, the wind blowing his blonde strands in his face. As he arrived at the front of the quaint little building, he stole a look at the purple orchids in the flower bed. He softly touched the petal of the nearest orchid next to him, and let his finger linger a little longer.

 _They're like the colors of his eyes,_ he mused. He blinked suddenly and pulled his hand away as if the orchid was poisonous. _Wait, why did I think that?_ He questioned, his eyes widened slightly.

He shook his head. He then placed a tan hand on the doorknob. He pushed down and opened the door, looking around. A frown spread across his face as he couldn't find the young man. He sat down at a secluded table and placed the sketchbook gingerly on the wooden table. Crimson eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's probably not his shift yet…" Yami murmured to himself. He decided to go up to the counter to order a latte to keep himself sustained until Yugi came.

Yugi dashed down the sidewalk from his car and into the quaint little building. He walked quickly to the counter to greet his fellow co-worker, Serenity Wheeler, and sped to the back of the café. Little did he know, a pair of ruby eyes stared at him, bewildered.

He hung his blue jacket on the coat hanger, and straightened his shirt. He turned around to see his boss giving him a look.

"I'm extremely sorry for being late, Mr. Kaiba. I accidentally overslept." Yugi apologized. Seto sighed.

"This is the second time, Muto. Is it so hard to set an alarm clock?" He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Er…I took a nap, so…"

"Whatever. Just get to work." Seto waved a hand at him, signaling Yugi to go to the counter to work before he fired him.

"…Grumpy pants."

"Can't help it if you're going to be late."

"Sh—" Yugi was interrupted by a female voice.

"Yugi! You have someone who requested for you!" Serenity called from the entrance to the dining area.

"Wait, what?" Yugi flashed a confused look at the brunette as Seto walked off to (possibly) scold someone else.

"Someone asked for you! Hurry up already, you dork!" Serenity said playfully. She sunk back into the dining room, leaving the door to close.

Yugi quickly grabbed his black apron and tied it around his small waist. He then hurried out to meet the customer.

"Hello, I'm sorry I'm...Late?" Yugi's voice quieted down as soon as he saw the familiar figure. Yami…

"Nice to see you again, Yugi." Yami murmured. His hands, hidden in his pockets, tugged his jacket slightly.

"Same to you. I guess you decided to come here for your coffee from now on?" Yugi questioned, smirking at the tri-colored man.

Yami shrugged and returned the playful smile. "Sure, why not?" Yugi placed the palm of his hands on the counter.

"So, anything you want?"

Yami remained silent for a moment before whispering, "Forgiveness." Yugi stared, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry for being sort of…well…sounding selfish yesterday." Yami pulled his away from the counter and into Yugi's violet pools. "I didn't mean to make you…er…"

Yugi's mind suddenly clicked when he understood what Yami was talking about. "Oh, no, don't worry about it! I was just paranoid is all."

"…You're lying."

"…"

"Yeah, I knew it." Yami sighed. "Will you forgive me, though? That's all I'm asking for." His blood-red eyes peered into Yugi's, silently pleading, almost like a puppy.

How could Yugi say no?

"Of course I do. It's not my job to judge you for what you think or want." Yugi gently smiled at the college student, and Yami's eyes brightened up. He smiled.

"Thank you…Oh wait!" Yami walked away from the counter to his table where the sketchbook remained. He took it in his hands and handed it to Yugi. "I believe you forgot this."

"My sketchbook! Argh, now I feel stupid…" Yugi pouted, which Yami found strangely cute.

"What?" Yami asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Oh…I should have asked you if you had my sketchbook. My brain was in haywire when I realized I left it at the park in my…um…fit of rage?" Yugi squeaked out the last part, trying not to offend Yami. Yami didn't seem the least bit moved.

"Well, you couldn't have asked me, anyway. You don't have my number, and you don't know where I live."

"…Oh." Yugi clutched his sketchbook, not believing what he was going to ask next. "M-May I have your number then?"

"My number?"

"Yeah, genius. How'd you figure that out?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Erm…Sorry." Yami chuckled, embarrassed.

He pulled a napkin from the dispenser, and grabbed a pen from his pocket. He then wrote down the desired digits onto the white sheet.

"Here you go." Yami smiled and handed the sheet to Yugi, who accepted it gladly.

"Thanks."

"Feel free to call me anytime. I feel kind of lonely in my dorm room sometimes."

"Sure. Same to you."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."


End file.
